exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Lumine
Lucian Lumine is a young boy in Ithallea who became the Third Transcendant. Story Twilight of a Life Lucian was a humble citizen of Ebaenion. Son of an innkeeper, he once received Adrian of Asura and Sephia of Alruna in his hometown. He gladly welcomed them and offered them hospitality, but they left as they were in an important mission, refusing to accept his help as he was too young. However, Lucian was then attacked by a burst from the Hammer of God and submerged with Maelsturm, mutating him into a Transcendant. As such, losing his ability to hope, he joined the Seven Transcendants, seeking to find a cure for his conditions - and, should he fail, to free himself from pain through the Empty Skies. Doubtful Dawn Upon learning that Sephia and Adrian were important people and enemies to the Transcendants, Lucian confronted them, forcing them to battle him. Then, he committed suicide by activating his Advent, Tristitia, imprisoning his opponents in an endless nightmare. Sephia, however, was able to show enough compassion to reach out to Lucian in her nightmare and touch his Soul, calming him and ending his advent. Now in peace, Lucian died. Lucian was later brought back to life by Daren Tuule as compensation for destroying the world of another Transcendant, Serana Crimson, in an alternate Timeline. As Daren repaired the wound in his Soul, Lucian chose to help those he was once close to and protect them. Appearance Aurelian is a scientist with dark blue hair and small silver glasses. He possesses dark blue eyes and a dull, emotionless expression, usually concealing his thoughts or emotions. He most often wears a massive white coat. As a Transcendant, he also wears a blank mask. As a Transcendant, he possesses small residual black feathers on his neck. As Tristitia, he possesses a bird's face and massive black wings reminiscing of a crow's. Personality Once a kind and loving young child, ready to assist Adrian and his friends without hesitation, Lucian's destruction by Maelsturm prevented him from feeling hope. This turned his mindset into that of a desperate individual who sought to bring about the Empty Skies in order to end his own pain, but was actually apathetic about his own fate. Still, until the end, Lucian chose to devote himself to others, be it the Transcendants or even Sephia, with whom he felt a strong connection. This eventually allowed him to overcome his despair and die, at peace with himself. Powers * Wind Manipulation: Lucian as a transcendant can freely manipulate the element of Wind. * Advent: Lucian's Advent is Oracle of Nightfall Tristitia. This advent grants Lucian ultimate control over his opponents' Minds with powerful illusions and spiritual trickery. Storylines * Heartless Memories shows Lucian as both ally and foe. * Memories Mending briefly features him. Trivia * In an ironic fashion, both his names are derived from latin "Lux" and mean Light. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Mad World by Gary Jules. * He possesses a strong crow motif due to their association with misfortune. * In another Timeline, Sigma takes care of him and develops a bond with him, forming a powerful Memento. Category:Character Category:Ithallea